My involvement in this study began prior to my coming to NICHD when I was a faculty member at the UTHSC School of Public Health. This longitudinal study of Afro-American girls assesses the patterns and determinants of weight, body composition, and aerobic fitness. My involvement includes leadership on all aspects of physical activity assessment and consultation on all aspects of the study.